<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>印象诗 by haotian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324631">印象诗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian'>haotian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>印象诗</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>印象诗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>印象诗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我曾和你创造奇迹</p><p>我曾和你改变世界</p><p>我曾和你决战于大雪之夜</p><p>我曾和你一起殒命于敌人之手</p><p>我们曾互相戒备</p><p>我们曾亲密无间</p><p>我们曾互相疏离</p><p>我们曾重修于好</p><p>我们曾反目成仇</p><p>我们曾生死相离</p><p>我们曾为世界挚友</p><p>我们分享痛苦</p><p>我们热情拥抱</p><p>我们托付信任</p><p>最痛苦不过是你</p><p>最亲密不过是你</p><p>背负理想</p><p>无限世界</p><p>平行宇宙</p><p>无数次重启</p><p>无数次相遇</p><p>无数次冒险</p><p>无数次征途</p><p>不曾改变</p><p>与你相遇</p><p>英雄的道路上充满坎坷，变数</p><p>却总有你相伴</p><p>我爱你的勇气，你的无畏，你的坚守，你的善良</p><p>不必言说，也了然于心</p><p>命运注定如此</p><p>由世人见证我们的故事，歌颂我们的传奇</p><p>正义</p><p>永存不朽</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>